I'll Always Be There
by BamBrixBam
Summary: The story of when Jack breaks his promise to Anna because it's the only way to save her.
1. Prologue

The fjord was frozen solid and Elsa's storm was growing stronger and colder. Even the winter spirit was having difficulty navigating his way through the storm. But he kept his mission in mind. He needed to get his way to Anna. The one time his best friend needed him, was the time he chose to leave her alone.

She clutched onto her magenta coloured cape to keep her warm, but it still didn't stop her from getting colder and the blizzard kept getting colder. Any minute now and she was going to freeze to death, but she needed to find Jack, get to him as fast as she could. Because right now, she needed him. She didn't care about what he said before he left.

Suddenly out of nowhere the blizzard cleared and snowflakes floated in the air as if gravity was nothing to them. In the distance both Jack and Anna could see each other.

It didn't matter to him, that she was outside as seeing her and that she was okay for now bought a small ray of hope for him. Jack ran across the fjord, getting to Anna as quickly as he could. He'd give anything to hold her one more time, hear her voice.

A small smile came upon her face. "J-Jack." she stuttered and slowly made her way to him. Suddenly she heard a sword being taken out and when she turned to her side, she saw Hans about to strike her sister who was kneeling on the ground sobbing. Anna looked back at Jack who was almost to her and then back at Hans. She knew that if she stopped Hans from killing her sister, she was done, but she loved her sister and without another moment to think, Anna ran between hans and Elsa, shattering the sword and knocking Hans as she froze in place.

Jack watched in horror as she ran away from him and went to save her sister. He was too late. The girl he promised to always be there for was gone.


	2. Ch 1: The Beginning

Our story doesn't begin there I'm sorry to say. But it begins on a winters day many years ago. The day a boy made a promise to a little girl to always be there for her when she needed him.

The beginning starts of in the city of Arendelle, all covered in snow and more fell from the skies. In the kingdom palace, a young girl, no older than six saw the shadows of snowflakes and turned to the window to see a white Arendelle. As quickly as she could, she skipped over to her big sister's room and knocked. "Elsa?" she said.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked. She had asked her so many times and failed in the process, but before she always loved building snowmans and playing with her in general. But like so many times before her sister did not answer or open the door.

"Okay, bye." she pouted and walked away.

Nearby, Jack Frost, spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun, happened to be flying by and spotted young Anna through one of the windows as he flew past the castle. There was always something about the place that drew him in. As if someone here was like him.

He tapped on the window, wandering if the girl could hear it or even see him and to both their surprise she did. Anna climbed onto the window sill, with much difficulty I should add and managed to open the window.

"You're flying." she said astonished.

Jack laughed. "Well I am a spirit."

"Like a ghost." she tilted her head.

"Mmm…yes and no." he shrugged. "Any way, I'm Jack Frost."

"I am Princess Anna." she smiled.

"Oh I didn't realise I was in the presence of royalty." he smiled. Jack entered through the open window and landed in front of her. "Your highness." he bowed.

Anna giggled. "Now if you are one of my royal subjects, than I order you to build a snowman with me." she said firmly and stood as tall as she could.

Jack laughed. "It will be my honour." he replied.

And with that, Anna took his hand, not minding how cold it was, and bought him to the front door.

"Wait." she stopped. " I need my coat." she said and quickly ran somewhere. A few minutes later she came back dressed in winter wear for outside.

* * *

><p>For her, Jack made it snow lightly in the garden and he helped her build what he believed looked like some sort of lopsided snowman.<p>

"Meet Olaf." she said as she put the carrot nose to finish him off. But she didn't look too please at it, as it seemed very off. "Aww it's not Olaf." she frowned, crossing her arms and falling into the snow.

"Woah take it easy princess." Jack said kneeling beside her. "He doesn't look that bad." he told her tilting his head at an angle that would've made it look right, but no matter which angled he faced, it still looked crooked. But what did he expect for a five year old. They tried, but no matter how one looked at it, it wasn't exactly right.

"But I can't." she said dramatically, laying down onto the snow and placing her arm over her head. "It's not like the Olaf, Elsa and I make."

"Elsa?"

Anna sat back up, not minding the snow that clung into her hair. "My big sister. We use to build snowman's all the time, but now she won't even come out and talk to me."

Hearing that, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Anna. "So it's just you now?" he asked.

Anna nodded. "I'm not even allowed to go outside the gates anymore. I'm all alone."

"Look, Anna, I may just be some invisible spirit to everyone else, but as long as you need someone, I'll always be there for you. I promise."

This made Anna smile and she thanked him with a hug. Jack didn't hesitate to hug her back.

And just like that a promise was made. But it's easier to make promise than to keep one as it's just as easy to break. Jack however returned to Anna for many years after and all shaver had to do was call his name when she needed him and he would fly over as fast as he could to her.

He had been there for her when she wanted someone to play with, on several special occasions and even at her parents funeral, which as a time she desperately needed him.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Jack told her.

Anna was sitting in front of her window, her head resting on the wall, holding her legs close to her and watching the view outside.

"It's not your fault." she said and he heard her sob.

Jack joined her, sitting on the opposite end. "Hey." he said holding her chin up so she would look at him. "You'll get through this. You know why?" he paused as he saw she was curious with what he had to say. "Because you are optimistic and no matter what the problem or situation is you always give yourself a reason to smile. And I'm sure your parents don't want you to mourn over them for the rest of your life. They'd want you to get up and live your life." he finished.

As much as she wanted to say otherwise, she couldn't disagree with him. She was glad she had a friend like Jack. "Thank you." she gave a small smile.

In return, Jack gave her a comforting hug, which was just what she needed. For the rest of the evening, Jack stayed with Anna until he was sure she was fast asleep. Once he heard her snores, he saw that as his queue and flew out her window.


End file.
